Firsts
by smuttybits
Summary: For as long as I can remember, my best friend Caroline and I have always been each other's firsts at everything. So it should come as no surprise that she was the person I had my first sexual encounter with. SMUT/FEMSLASH! Read at your own risk!


**I wrote this one shot because I'm fascinated with scissoring. I also couldn't find ANY other stories on here with this particular theme. So I know its sort of vulgar but I hope yall like it nevertheless. This was originally written for my OWN viewing pleasure but I decided to just share it. This is a one shot ONLY and full of PURE SMUT. So if that makes you uneasy I would advise you not to read. For the rest of you kinky souls, ENJOY!**

_**Firsts**_

**NOTHING WRONG WITH A LITTLE TRIBBING & SCISSORING ;)**

* * *

For as long as I can remember my best friend Caroline and I have always been each other's firsts at everything. She was the benevolent soul to first show me how to apply make up. I taught her how to walk in those ominous torture devices called heels. She taught me how to flatiron my hair. I educated her on how to use tampons. She instructed me on how to properly tongue-kiss. She was the Yoda to my Skywalker. We were everything to one another and our relationship was much more profound that just clichéd best friends. We looked out for another and constantly imparted any and all knowledge that we held to one another. We were one another's firsts at everything. So it should come as no surprise that she was the person I had my first sexual encounter with.

In retrospect, the first time we hooked up wasn't planned or anything like that. It wasn't like all the other times we had shown each other how to do stuff. It was completely unexpected and just natural.

I can still vividly recall that night, in all my blushing glory.

It was a tumultuous storm that had the quaint little town of Mystic falls clasped in fear. Peals of thunder crackled through the sky, series of lightening flashes illuminated the sky intermittently, and the whole town was in a general state of panic. It was truly one of the worst storms we had seen in a while.

It was also the reason that Sheriff Forbes called my father to ask him if Caroline could stay the night. She was worried sick about traveling in such nasty weather. My father, saint that he is, happily obliged her. He had always been fond of Caroline and he had no problem allowing her to stay over for the night. Especially given the fact that Caroline and I had slumbered over each other's house a million times.

Upon hearing that she would sleep over on a school night, She and I squealed and jumped up down hugging each other tightly. It was corny and shit but hey we were two sixteen-year-old girls so the giggles were in abundance at that age.

We had a lot of fun that night though, watching reruns of the OC and gossiping about our peers. However, I guess it wasn't enough fun because Caroline suddenly came up with ingenious idea to kick it up a notch and sneak into my fathers liquor cabinet.

I can recall giggling riotously as we stealthily sprinted from my room to my fathers study and raided his liquor cabinet, grabbing the first thing in sight. My heart was beating so fast the whole time, the nervous excitement enveloping me in all of its trepidation.

It was such a rush, the thrill of getting the caught, and the salient possibility of getting away with it. All of it was just so incredible.

"You're so crazy" I snickered at Caroline in between exasperated breaths, buried underneath my blankets as if I were hiding from my father.

"That was awesome" Caroline's clear green eyes flashed with excitement, her flaxen curls swaying as she jumped on the bed beside me.

"What did you grab anyway?"

"Hold on" She rummaged underneath the blanket to the spot where she had hidden the bottle, and brought it up to her eyes.

"Jim Beam. You want some of Jimmy's beaaaam" Caroline joked crassly, waggling her eyebrows, her sexual innuendo evident.

She extended the amber and black bottle of liquor to me, laughing uproariously at her sex crack.

"Eww. You're so nasty" I accepted the bottle and untwisted the cap, the strong scent wafting to my nostrils immediately.

"This shit is strong" I choked on the fragrance, holding it away from my nose a little.

"Don't be a baby Elena. Drink"

"You drink it."

"Fine! I will. Give It to me" She snatched the bottle from my clutch, and quickly downed some of the liquid.

Immediately, she turned into a choking, sputtering, mass. Cringing, her face scrunched up, she wiped the vile liquor from her mouth.

"Gross"

I couldn't help but erupt into a series of guffaws at her reaction to the fluid.

"I told you it was strong"

"Strong is an understatement. It tastes like rubbing alcohol. How does your dad drink this shit?"

My shoulders shook with mirth, as I doubled over laughing hysterically at her. I was on the verge of tears. I had tried to warn her and like typical brash Caroline, she hadn't listened.

"Its not funny"

"Y-y-yes it is " I gasped in between laughs, holding my stomach. I was laughing so much it hurt.

"Whatever. Your turn"

"Nah unh. I'm not drinking that"

"Its only fair Elena. I drank it and now you its your turn."

"But I didn't tell you to drink it. Actually, I tried to warn you"

"Really. So you're not going to drink it?" Her green eyes clouded over with annoyance.

"No! "

"You're such a baby."

"Am not. " I retorted defensively, getting angry with her. This was just like Caroline. Always trying to bully me into doing something.

"Yes you are"

"Why because I won't drink a stupid bottle of liquor?"

"Exactly!"

"That doesn't make me a baby."

"Nope. Just makes you a scaredy cat" She baited me, calling my bluff.

I knew what she was trying to do, but I couldn't help myself from getting angry nevertheless. She was trying to manipulate me into proving that drinking the liquor didn't scare me. It was a below the belt maneuver and frustrating as hell.

She was like that sometimes though, manipulative and competitive.

"Fine. I'll drink the stupid bottle of liquor" I snatched it angrily from her, guzzling to kingdom come.

The revolting fluid was hot and overwhelming, it burned a scorching path right down to the pit of my stomach.

It was so nasty. It _did_ taste like rubbing alcohol. Still, I swallowed the urge to cough and choke, wanting to seem more durable than her.

"That's disgusting," I laughed. Caroline tittered at my facial expression, and together we shared a companionable laugh. And just like that all was forgiven. After all, I could never stay mad at Caroline. Or for that matter anyone.

For a while, we just drunk and marveled at the feeling of being tipsy. Then we talked some more about our classmates and our favorite topic boys.

"Have you ever seen one?" Caroline's eyes danced with excitement.

"One what?" I was genuinely nonplussed.

"A penis!" She shrieked loudly, the alcohol in her system removing all of her filters. Not that she had a lot to begin with. Caroline was the type of person to always verbalize what she was thinking. Super blunt.

"Sssh" I reprimanded her in a whisper, a trace of laughter in my voice.

"Well have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Ever seen one. Duh!"

"No. Have you?" My face felt hot and splotchy, and I was sure it was beet red from blushing.

"Of course I have" Caroline responded vaguely in a superior tone, that somehow insinuated she was much more older and sophisticated than I was.

A multitude of feelings rushed through me at the implication and at her words.

Why did Caroline always act like she was so much older? It was three months!

And when the hell did she see one? Why didn't she tell me?

"You're lying"

"I did. I swear"

"Who?"

"Tyler Lockwood. He flashed me in PE when the gym teacher wasn't looking."

"Oh my god. Was it? Was it big?"

"It was all wrinkled and shriveled up, and dark. He said it was because it wasn't hard," She laughed.

I was too busy struggling to process her words to even begin to find humor in them. A part of me felt jealous, a part of me felt scared, but mostly I was curious.

"I wanna see one" I pouted mulishly, my jealousy palpable.

"I have an idea!" Caroline perked up.

"What?"

"Lets watch a porn"

"Eww gross Caroline."

"No its not! Guys do it all the time. Besides, its kind of like a guide on what to do when we start having sex"

"Well I don't need to know because I don't plan on having sex until I'm married"

"But don't you wanna learn how to please your husband?"

"He'll know what to do" I responded obstinately, my lips fixed into a stubborn grimace.

"Elena for the last time stop being such a baby. You're such a prude"

"Am not!"

"Then prove it" And just like that I was once again being roped into one of Caroline's schemes. I could feel the tenacity to prove her wrong building up in my chest, my resolve on my values crumbling.

"Fine" I hissed, fumbling for my laptop.

I flipped it open and slid it across the bed to Caroline.

"I don't know which website to go to" I said, a slight edge to my voice.

Caroline grabbed the laptop and promptly began searching the web for pornos.

"Make sure you don't put a virus on my computer" I warned, still pissed.

She waved me off and continued to explore the web for porn.

She brought up a website and clicked on the one she found interesting, I held my breath.

I wasn't a baby. I just wasn't ready for sex or anything that came with it. Sure I had a crush on Matt, the guy in my geometry class. But other than a couple of daydreams about us kissing, I hadn't really thought about sex.

It was such a big deal and nothing to be taken lightly. Plus, I guess I was kind of a prude. Open nudity was just not something that happened in my house.

My parents were republican and conservative as hell.

The muted sounds of moans brought me out of my trance, my gaze followed the direction of the sounds.

A stocky guy with muscled abs was in between a girl's legs, licking her and putting his fingers in her.

It felt really scandalous to watch. My face felt crimson. Yet, I couldn't help but traitorously be turn on at the scene unfolding in front of me.

I felt a throbbing tingling sensation emitting from in between my legs, my whole body flushed and heated.

I watched in rapt fascination, wishing that I were the girl in the porn, wanting to know what it felt like to be touched.

By the time the ten minute porn was finished I knew I felt something that only be described as horny.

Hot and bothered, I fell into an awkward silence and mumbled something about being sleepy. Turning over onto my stomach, I drew the blankets over me and started softly grinding into my bed.

Caroline was taken aback by the sudden shift in my attitude. Mutely, she flicked off the lights.

When I felt the bed shift with her weight, I ceased my grind-fest and tried to fall asleep. I sat staring at the dark ceiling for nearly an hour, trying to get to sleep.

It was pointless though. All I could think about was the man licking, stroking, and pounding. But it wasn't even just that, the girl who had joined the two lovers, making the porn into a threesome, also disturbed me.

Why had Caroline chosen a threesome for us to watch? Did that mean she thought about girls? Was she a lesbian? Had she thought about me?

Millions of questions burned through my mind as I gazed out at the pitch-black sightless room.

Images of the two girls scissoring and rubbing their clits together, assailed my mind, making me even hotter. My breathing was shallow as I shifted on my side.

What would it be like to touch another girl? The question permeated my mind, repeating over and over. It was fast becoming an obsession, my curiosity peaking.

I had to know.

Trying to be silent, I ghosted my fingertips over the bare skin of Caroline's arms.

It was soft, really, really, soft, downy and hairless.

What the hell was I DOING? Why was I becoming like some sort of creep. I wasn't gay! I couldn't be gay right?

Caroline was just pretty, like unbelievably so. With her flaxen colored hair and sea green eyes, she was stunning.

Golden curled wisps of hair framed a small face. Her nose was small. Her lips perfectly sized, Her breasts full and perky, her waist little, her legs golden and long.

Everything about Caroline was perfect. It was only natural that her beauty right would awe me. It was hard not to look at her while she was changing clothes sometimes, and even harder not to touch her right now.

Shifting, I scooted closer to her, her backside leaning against me slightly.

With a trembling breath, I softly trailed my fingers over the fabric of her t-shirt, my exploratory hands stopping at the hem of her black cami t-shirt.

Checking to make sure she was still sleep, I waited for a few seconds before lifting the fabric slightly, and touching my fingers to her bare stomach.

I rubbed my fingers against her waist, reveling in the velvety softness of her skin.

It was nice. Such a contrast to a guys skin.

Wanting more, needing more, I lifted my head silently to check and see if she was still sleep.

Silently terrified of what would happen if she caught me in the act. She'd probably scream. Probably smack my hands away and accuse me of being a lesbian. The worst part about it, she'd be right.

Why else would I be groping my girl best friend while she was unconscious? I had to be lesbian, and a creep.

Still, even as a mortified as I was at my actions, I couldn't seem to stop myself from gliding my fingers up higher on her skin, my hand stopping to rest at the swelling undersides of her breast.

How did her breast feel? Were they as soft as mine? What color were they? I had never really allowed myself to look at them, for fear of seeming like that big lesbo that I apparently was.

My hands flitted softly around the gossamer fabric of her bra, softly kneading the undersides of her tits.

I pushed myself against her backside, rubbing slightly, loving the friction it created. I rubbed in maddening little circles, wanting to desperately feel the contact of her skin.

A sigh escaped her lips. She inhaled and exhaled softly. My movements ceased, my hands stilled, my heart pounded erratically.

I was terrified that she had caught me. My whole body trembled with fear.

After a few minutes, and the soft indelicate sounds of her snores wheezing into the air, I visibly relaxed.

She hadn't caught me. Caroline was just a wild sleeper.

I scooted back into her and began rubbing against her again. This time my movements more bold, as I softly slid up the fabric of her bra, my fingers stopping to rest at her nipples.

Quietly, I pulled at them softly, running my thumbs over them, and flicking them.

A loud moan from Caroline cut through the room. I stayed my hands, terrified.

I was more afraid than I had ever been in my life. Caroline was awake! How long had she been up? What was she thinking? Did I disgust her? Or based off her moan did I please her?

I was a mass of confused emotions as I sat inaudibly in the dark, unsure of what to do next.

Caroline shifted and turned towards me, her green gaze hooded and clouded.

"Don't stop," She whispered the most glorious words I had ever heard.

I didn't want to stop. I didn't ever want to stop fucking touching her.

Overcome with joy, I claimed her light pink lips in a rapturous kiss, sensations flooding me.

Her lips were so soft. Softer than the three boys I had kissed.

My stomach fluttered, my chest clenched, I dug my fingers into the silken skeins of her hair, mashing my lips passionately against hers.

Her lips parted, hot sweet smelling breath escaped, my tongue collided against hers. It was perfect.

A symphony of feelings and sensations, I wanted to get closer, as close as our skins would permit.

She was facing me on her side, I was facing her, I threw my leg over her hips and began grinding into her.

"Elena" She gasped. It was all she had to say. I understood her perfectly fine. She wanted more too. And of course I could never deny her.

Eagerly, my hands sought out the exposed skin of her breasts. I began playing with her nipples, tugging, flicking, pulling, tweaking.

They hardened at my machinations, begging me for some form of a release.

I happily obliged, shifting downwards so that I was eye-level with her globes, my lips fiercely capturing a pointed pinky dusky nipple.

Caroline moaned and gasped, cradling the back of my hand and pressing me closer to her.

I got the hint, and took more of her in the hot cavern of my mouth. Applying a delicious pressure to the soft nipple, biting it softly, and then sucking voraciously.

Caroline rocked against me, whimpering moans.

I shifted slightly so that I could take the other breast in my mouth, and then alternated between both golden beauties.

"Take these off" Caroline begged, her hands around the waistband of my pajama shorts.

I released her nipple with a plopping sound, ridding myself of my shirt, shorts, and panties.

Caroline undressed hurriedly too, her hungry eyes never leaving mine as she did so.

When we were both naked and panting with need, Caroline gripped the side of my head and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

I moaned into her mouth, spurring on her moan.

Her hands captured my breasts, rubbing them, flicking lightly at my nipples.

"Lick it," I whispered, need raw in my hoarse voice.

She sucked my nipple into the hot cocoon of her mouth.

It was hot, wet, and tingling. The butterflies in my stomach went wild.

I grinded upwards into the air, wishing that it was her skin I was grinding against instead.

Suddenly, as if to answer my wish, Caroline pushed me onto the flat of my back.

"I wanna try something I saw on the porno," She said sheepishly, hovering above me.

She positioned herself in the scissoring position, and then suddenly, her slick wet heat was rubbing against mines.

I moaned loudly in shock.

It felt so fucking good.

It was hot, slick, and created the most amazing friction.

Every part of me down there, was pulsing, throbbing, and tingling.

Caroline rubbed me in slow little circles, her hips flexing dexterously. Thank god for her knowing how to dance.

I grabbed her waist and pushed against her, matching her thrust for thrust.

It was euphoric, absolutely fucking mind-blowing.

I wanted more though. Grabbing her ass cheeks, I grinded hard into her and began rotating fast against her.

Naked, skin glistening with sweat, we strained against each other, fucking each other slow then fast, and alternating in between both speeds. Her clit bumped against mine with each swirl of our hips, it was incredible.

"Fuck" I hissed, genuinely at a loss for any other words. Those four little letters best described everything I was feeling. I never wanted this to end.

Caroline was everything, she was beautiful, she was amazing, she was fun, she was infuriating, she was _min_e.

It didn't get much closer than this.

Flipping her over with all the passion I felt, I began fucking her hard.

"Oh. My.. God "She managed in between gasps, gripping me harder to hold on for the crazy ride.

My whole body convulsed and tightened, my walls clenched, and suddenly hot spurts gushed out of me, making our trib even slicker and stickier.

"Unnngh" I moaned, speeding up my movements and riding out the wave of my orgasm.

And just as I was coming down she was going up. She thrashed and bucked against me wildly, clinging to me tightly, and swiveling her hips faster.

"I'm cumming Lena" She cried, her hips jerky and erratic, her whole body quaking.

I stayed with her the whole time, positioned just right, so that she could cum effectively.

Finally her tremors receded and her breathing regulated, shifting, I laid on my back.

I was breathing hard, wheezing, and trying to catch my breath.

My heart was beating fast, my skin was tingling, my lips stretched into a goofy grin.

I was elated. Floating on cloud nine.

That was incredible. Better than anything I had ever experienced, not that I had much to compare it to.

I wasn't sure if it was better because I had done it with my best friend, or the fact that I had had done it with my best friend just added to it. I didn't know and I couldn't figure it out. But it sure as hell didn't really matter.

All that mattered was how good I was feeling. Stretching, I felt languid and completely sated.

"Well that was a first," Caroline who had been huffing and breathless, murmured.

I laughed, and turned to her face her.

"Well you know what they say right?"

"What?"

"There's a first time for everything" I cracked, and pulled her into a long heated kiss.

Silently praying that her and I would have many more firsts like tonight.

XOXOXOXOXO

If the girls seem slightly OOC, I might mention, I wasn't trying to write them in character. I just snatched bits and pieces of their personalities from the show.


End file.
